


门牙梗

by nezumikun_84



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: James Hunt/Niki Lauda





	门牙梗

极速风流那对，我真怕niki的小门牙咬伤hunt的咚，而且我觉得niki这性格，绝壁会咬

以下是脑洞，AU平行世界吧╮(╯▽╰)╭

泌尿科医生angela收治了一位奇怪的病患，描述为YJ被啮齿类动物咬伤，科室里的男性医生看到名字就疯了，那可是F1世界冠军hunt，而女医生们则对伤口的成因充满了好奇。“我家养了只仓鼠，我习惯裸睡，喂他的时候把东西掉上面了就是这样。”就是这样一个金发碧眼的帅哥，说着一千零一夜才有的故事。

“需要对YJ进行清洁”说着进来一个男性护工要扒裤子，hunt吓了一跳，连忙叫回了医生，“简单来说需要将体毛剔除进行伤口处理，SZQ不卫生很容易感染。”hunt这才缩回了一半的笑容开始打电话，一番争执之后，另一个男性出现，围观的一拨人又疯了，天啦撸这是另一位F1世界冠军 niki！

agela拉上帘子让护工指导两位进行清理，其中传来为啥护工不是美女的抱怨，以及不知名的痛呼，看了看清洁污垢，多明显的JY痕迹，这位世界冠军玩的什么仓鼠？“牙印不小，仓鼠没有这么大的品种。”“哦~是的呢，是一只不听话的小老鼠，其实还是挺小只的。”hunt挤了挤眼睛不知道为啥往他的朋友那瞥了眼。

自始至终都一脸严肃也不多话的那位niki先生忍不住咳嗽了下，露出他那口小门牙，angela心想，大概是我眼神不好怎么觉得压印还挺像的。“忌口，忌酒，牙印不浅，记住最近不要给它增加负担了，你懂的”‘那我还能bq吗？’hunt研究了下自己的小家伙，现在直挺挺的躺着，往事不堪回首。

“你可以试试“niki在一边突然开口，奇怪的奥地利口音让这句话变得更加阴沉，医生的服务到此为止，家庭纠纷不在治疗范围，angela回去做病例去了。

\---------------------------------  
前情提要

clay说过james这家伙在床上那可是惊天动地，如今niki总算是深刻的了解了这一点，这一次精疲力尽的高潮后，niki恍惚间看到透过窗帘穿透进来的清晨的阳光，这混蛋把他弄晕过去后又把他弄醒折腾了一整夜，比赛完的james这肾上腺素是侧漏了吗？混蛋！当james还想掰开他的腿的时候niki用足了力气把他踢下床。

嗷！从地上爬起来james控诉！还正好踢在他的脸上，niki露出门牙也不知道是不是冷笑，没踢在你的XX上已经是给你面子了！niki勾勾手指，我累了，帮你咬，于是james又开心的爬上了床，躺平。niki的技术也就一般般，但是居高临下看着这个一脸臭屁的小仓鼠帮他舔那真是太让人激动了，那可是个骄傲的世界冠军。

james的那东西有点超尺寸，至少超越了他的口腔尺寸，20%也许30%!这玩意儿十分钟前还在他的肛门里，niki用力拍了拍某人的大腿，让他老实点，niki认真的开始舔嘴巴里的家伙，很热，不老实的颤动，ym卡在喉咙里又难受，生理难受的眼泪根本忍不住。

得让他快点射出来，这家伙还是人类吗？都第几次了！niki知道自己有个奇怪的萌点，就是自己的门牙，他决定用牙齿稍微的刺激一下这个肉棒子，果不其然，抖动的更厉害了，james还不安分的挺动腰部，趁胜追击，niki用舌头托起肉块，又用牙尖缓缓刺激皮层，讨厌又大了一圈！

james也很难受，他的x欲一向比较强，niki又是真爱，况且niki在下面帮他口x的样子实在是太诱人了，那头小卷毛蹭得他胯下痒痒死了，不能怪他不老实好吗？james忍不住就挺动腰部，niki实在是难受，他又不是没知觉的飞机杯，这一来一去一挣扎，niki门牙一松口就……niki只觉得嘴里异常的腥味。

clay知道了事情的经过后仰天大笑三声，表示，这两祸害以后能互相祸害了真是人类的福音。


End file.
